


Priorities

by dusty_cookie (dusty_curtain)



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusty_curtain/pseuds/dusty_cookie
Summary: It's the first snow fall of the year and you want to enjoy it with some tea and a good book. But Negan has other plans.





	Priorities

 

You stared out of the window with a smile on your face and a cup of steaming hot tea in your hands.

Snow. Finally.

You had always loved winter and especially seeing those first tiny flakes falling slowly from the gray sky. Nowadays, you didn’t even have to worry about if your rusty old car would start in this cold weather, or if the streets would be clear. You rarely left the compound as it was and you certainly had no desire to set one foot outside today. Gallons of tea and reading a book, wrapped in a blanket on your favorite window seat closest to the fireplace. That’s all you were going to do today.

If your “dear husband” didn’t have other plans.

Your brows knit together as you took a closer look outside, noticing the snowflakes had become bigger and were coming down harder now. Negan had gone out early this morning, probably to check on the water tanks and to make sure the Sanctuary would be ready for winter. You hadn’t noticed him sneaking out of bed. A soft smile replaced your frown. Who would have thought that the big, bad Saviors leader could be so considerate as to let his wife sleep in? Well, one of his wives.

When you had joined the Saviors almost a year ago, you had seen your leader from afar, thinking him powerful and capable and a little menacing and a whole damn lot attractive. Especially when your eyes had first met and he had given you a wink and that cheeky grin you couldn’t resist even nowadays. You had started talking and had enjoyed each other’s company and your work assignment had been grueling; so when he had asked you to become a wife, you had asked for one night to consider it carefully, only to say yes first thing the next morning. His dick had already convinced you weeks before.

You grinned to yourself. Somewhere along the way, you had become his favorite. It might have had to do with the fact that you didn’t roll your eyes every time he opened his mouth, or were meek, or drunk most of the time like some of the others. You actually enjoyed talking to him and you thought that the others were missing out on some really good conversations, not to mention the mind-blowing sex that usually followed.

The other girls always complained about him being too rough, or too selfish, or whatever grievance they had with his performance that day. You never understood their complaints, when Negan had turned out to be the best lover you have ever had. The way he used that talented mouth of his on you curled your toes just thinking about it. Making him moan and squirm when you reciprocated was the greatest feeling in the world to you. Or maybe the second best feeling, after waking up next to him in the morning.

You took a sip of tea and shifted your weight from one foot to the other, enjoying the familiar aching between your legs that always accompanied your reminiscence of Negan and your time with him. You liked him way too much. Sherry had been quick to mock you about your obvious feelings for him. Maybe she was just jealous of you having the privilege of actually spending the night with him. All the other girls were thrown out after doing their “duty”. You were allowed to stay and it usually led to some riveting conversations, followed by more fucking, followed by falling asleep in his arms.

You sighed contently and placed your now empty cup on the window sill. The grounds around the Sanctuary were now covered in a thin blanket of snow. The other girls were still in their beds and your thoughts finally came back to the present, revolving around what you should do as long as you still had the Penthouse to yourself. Tend the fire, tidy up a bit, heat up some more water…

The feeling of icy cold hands on your naked hips ripped you out of your reverie and you squealed. You tried to turn around, but your attacker held you in a vice grip, chuckling darkly into your ear. Your own hands went up your sweater and tried to pry off his freezing fingers, but he merely pulled you against his chest and kissed that oh-so-sensitive spot on your neck that always reduced you to a puddle of need.

“You’re an asshole, Negan! Jesus fuck, you’re cold.” You tried to catch your breath while he laughed and swayed with you on the spot, his mouth still on your neck.

“Good fucking morning to you, too.”

“It was before you assaulted me.”

“I think you just woke up the whole fucking Sanctuary. Usually your screams are of a different sort.” He finally loosened his grip so you could turn around to face him. His now warm hands remained under your sweater and on your hips, though. “What were you doing staring out of the fucking window, anyway? You were fucking miles away. Thinking about my dick?” There was that shit-eating grin that you loved so much.

“Yeah, actually.” You returned his smiled and went to stand on tiptoe to kiss him. He responded enthusiastically and your bodies and tongues were soon wrapped around each other.

When you came up for air, you were both panting and Negan’s hands had climbed upwards considerably.

“Thanks for letting me sleep in.”

“You’re welcome. It’s a damn fucking rare sight to see someone this peaceful nowadays. Didn’t want to wake you from whatever sweet fucking dreams you had.”

“Why do you always let me sleep in your bed?” You had never been one to beat around the bush. Negan’s eyebrows shot upwards before he schooled his face back to one of amused indifference.

“Because I really like waking up to your naked ass. You wanna complain about all the awesome good fucking morning sex we have?”

“No, I was just wondering about why me of all people. You always enforce your stupid no-sleepovers-rule with the other wives. And they’ve noticed that we spend a lot of time together.”

For a moment, he almost looked pensive. One of his hands left your ribs and came up to your cheek, his thumb stroking lightly over your skin.

“Maybe you remind me of someone.” He smiled down at you. You knew instinctively not to press the matter. He had dropped hints of someone important in his past here and there. Someone he had lost. He would tell you when he was ready. With a little shake of his head he put his mask back on, grinning, leaning in, his hands sneaking to your breasts. “All this making out made me all hot and fucking bothered, babe. How about we get back to bed?”

“Don’t you have a community to run?” You laughed while he got busy convincing you with his tongue and lips on your neck.

“They’ll be fine without me for a couple of hours,” he mumbled absentmindedly before nibbling on your earlobe.

You closed your eyes in pleasure for a moment. Negan pressed against you, letting you feel how hard he was for you. His weight pushed you against the windowsill and a soft clink reminded you of your teacup and your plans you had made earlier. You turned your head to the side a little to give Negan better access. The fireplace with its merry flames and the bookcase illuminated right next to it caught your eye. You bit your lip, more out of uncertainty than out of arousal. Sex with Negan was a daily occurrence, really. But enjoying the first snow from a cozy spot by the window, with a captivating book in your lap? You hadn’t had this pleasure since the world had ended.

Placing your hands on Negan’s chest you pushed lightly. He raised his head and looked at you with a confused expression. You almost felt bad. No, scratch that. You did feel bad. You could hear the other wives in their rooms now, no doubt finally getting ready for the day, and you knew that if you denied Negan now, he’d go find his release elsewhere. As much as you wanted to pretend otherwise, you were no stranger to the cold, nauseating claws of jealousy. But there was this one book you had wanted to read for so long, full of magic and romance and tragedy. And you had worked hard on the cozy fire this morning. And Negan had given you this blanket, made from real cashmere wool, as “an early Christmas present because you are cold all the fucking time”, which felt heavenly on your skin. You sighed.

“Can we postpone this? It’s just that I already have plans and I’m sure we’d be interrupted every two minutes anyway, what with the snow not stopping anytime soon.” You knew you were rambling and looking for excuses, but you didn’t want to brush Negan off too cruelly.

“Plans? What kind of plans could you possibly fucking have?” Negan realized his fuck-up immediately, but you still couldn’t stop your eyes narrowing in fury. “I mean, if you don’t wanna do this right now, it’s al-fucking-right with me. It’s not like I’m gonna force you.”

No, you’re just gonna find someone else to stick your dick in, you thought grudgingly. But you had already made up your mind and no amount of glorious Negan-dick would keep you away from a couple of uninterrupted hours of self-care today. You mentally pulled yourself together and smiled sweetly at him.

“Thanks for understanding. But come find me later, okay? And then I’m gonna show you exactly what I’ve been thinking about doing with your cock,” you whispered the last part into his ear and emphasized your words by licking a trail from his shoulder all the way up to his ear. The resulting shudder he gave sent a fresh wave of heat and wetness to your core.

“Heh… my dick and I will be here. I fucking promise, babe.”

He kissed you deeply one last time, gave you another panty-dropping wink and grin, took Lucille and then turned and headed for the door. While on his way out, the other girls filed into the room, some of them making straight for the sofas around the fireplace, some giving Negan seductive smiles.

“Ladies…” he called out to them and twirled Lucille in his hand before placing her on his shoulder.

You watched in silent joy as he ignored Tanya’s little wave and giggle and let the door fall shut behind him. The thoughts were running wild in your head and you almost didn’t hear Sherry’s inquiry about if you wanted another cup of tea.

“Yeah. Tea. Sounds wonderful,” you stammered and ignored Sherry’s questioning gaze.

After refilling your cup, you finally grabbed your belongings and went back to the window, where Negan had seduced both your body and your mind earlier. You would show him later just how successful he had been, you thought as you opened your book and wrapped your blanket tightly around you.

This day couldn’t possibly get any better.

 


End file.
